


This Is Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesprite as Dave's twin, Davesprite as human, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Twincest, bunch of other weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right I get Dave isn't a fluffy character but I know somewhere deep down that he has a soft heart and blah blah blah. But also, I tried to make Davesprite like Dave, but not so much like Dave that there's a difference. And, to make him seem like Dave with out being raised by Bro. And it's weird so, don't expect much.</p><p>Oh, and I just kind of flew through and wrote this, so sorry for any mistakes. Which, there a probably a lot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Right I get Dave isn't a fluffy character but I know somewhere deep down that he has a soft heart and blah blah blah. But also, I tried to make Davesprite like Dave, but not so much like Dave that there's a difference. And, to make him seem like Dave with out being raised by Bro. And it's weird so, don't expect much.
> 
> Oh, and I just kind of flew through and wrote this, so sorry for any mistakes. Which, there a probably a lot.

When you moved to Washington to be with your relative and two others that were your very best friends. You expected cheery reunions and smiles. You mean, it's been forever since you've seen them. Five years to be exact. You expected the teasing and John telling you how "Vrisk" was and Rose mentioning Kanaya. You expected Kanaya to maybe be there even. You also expected Karkat and Terezi to be there, but that was a maybe.

You did not expect to see Rose's adopted brother. You vaguely remember her mentioning it about a month after you last saw them. You expected this guy to be in full baby mode droolin' over some smashed bananas. But holy shit this guy was your age. And looked just like you. Okay, maybe not exactly like you but close enough to be considered twins. His name was Dave too. It wasn't hard to say you were creeped out. Like, way above creeped out. More like horrified because- how the fuck does this guy look like you? And have your name? Except you know, his last name was different. Lalonde. Dave Lalonde.

And he was fucking ginger! That was not fair. You've always wanted to be ginger but instead you get to fucking look like Jack frost with red eyes. That must be why you're chill all the time. Got some fucking icy powers. And he didn't wear shades. Nope. But his eyes were wacky like yours. Blood-orange. Literally. He was obviously raised horribly wrong. He is wearing nothing for irony. He's fucking wearing an red and green plaid shirt with jeans and black chucks.

Where was the fun in that? The words that came out of your mouth were the same as his: "Holy fucking shit."

 

* * *

 

You spent a day at Rose's and you could not get used to this guy. It was like he was you, but he's not. Finally you were going to open your mouth but he beat you to it.

"This shit is whole now levels of creepy Rose. When you said you had another relative you looked like me, I thought you were pulling my leg-" pulling his leg? Is he fucking Jake or John now? "and I am officially disturbed. Congratulations, you've won the most disturbing awards in the history of ever. Now get him the fuck out of here." He pointed to you, and you were pretty sure he was accusing you of something.

"Why does it have to be me who leaves anyway? Can't you just go slide down a hill like a fucking penguin?" You asked, offended. This bitch didn't.

"Because this is my fucking house. But it with my own fucking money that I fucking worked for." You were hardly interested when Rose pitched in, "I do believe I helped pay. So it is my house too."

"I can't believe I have to be related to you now. If we ever go out into public I'm denying ever knowing you."

"Agreed." He stated hotly. You were getting on his nerves. Score one for you.

And then you had to think back on what you just said. It fucking bitch slapped you in the face. You were Alice coming out of the rabbit hole and the Hatter was shouting, "Surprise Alice!" Alice was very very upset, because she wanted to go fucking home.

"No. Fucking. Way." You shrieked like a little girl. You couldn't be.

 

* * *

 

 

You've spent four days huddled up in your room. (You tried just avoiding him for about seven days, whether in your room or not). Four that you've only ever got up in the middle of the night to fill up your huge ass water bottle and make about sixteen sandwiches and eat them all. You will never dare to see daylight again. Not while you're in this fuckers house. You do not want to see the face of your fucking long lost twin.

It was not everything you ever dreamed of because this guy was an asshole. He did not believe in the amazing religion of Irony and other BS like that. He was not the kind of brother you'd ever hoped to have.

You pray to God that you're older. You do not want him holding something stupid like that over your head. You refuse to see him at all. He is living proof you Bro lied to you your whole life. This is heart wrenching. You do not believe you are related in any way sort. You are especially not twins. Nope. Nadda. Zilch.

Someone decided it was a good idea to know on your door. "Get the fuck away from my door. You will jump away like it's burning and you just got fucking stung." This is ridiculous. Horrible. What are you even doing with your life any more Who ever knocked on your door opened it.

"Man you look like shit. Massive shit." His voice was so annoying. It was gross and you wish he'd leave. You squeezed your eyes shut and suddenly became Dorthy from Wizard of Oz. There's not place like home. There's no place like home. there's no place like home.

Shit it's not working. what about Peter Pan? I believe in fairies. I believe in fairies. I believe in fairies. Nope, Peter was a liar too.

"Wishing to be somewhere else won't work. You know, I'd feel a bit less pissed about being your twin if you weren't always avoiding me and trying not to get to know me. What the fuck did I do to you?"

Shit. He's onto you. Abscond, abscond, abscond. Go go go! still not working. Fuck. Said with about a thousand u's. Besides there was no absconding for you, you hadn't even moved an inch. Maybe if you became a turtle and stayed in your shell he would go away.

Suddenly your once neat Midnight Crew sheets were ripped off of you and you were left in the cold air of Washington. You were only wearing boxers. Man couldn't this guy be a bit more sympathetic. "Go away. I don't want to talk." You grumbled into your arms, still hiding your face.

You don't think this guy got it. Your whole life was a lie. what else had Bro lied to you about? Shit. This was bad. No doubting Bro. "Too bad." You could practically hear the grin in his voice. You felt the bed dip and sudden warmth was wrapped around you. He was fucking cuddling you.

"What the fuck?"

"We will stay like this until you talk to me with out cursing." You could imagine the smug bastards grin and you wanted to punch him in the face but his arms were locked around your waist pinning your own arms. You did not want to be in this position.

"Fuck you fucking bitch cunt bastard." You said stringing curses along to see if he'll get pissed and leave you along. Turns out, no. He's a stubborn asshole like you.

"I'm afraid a fucking isn't going to be in order." He said. Fucking smugly grin. Smugly is your new word. Smug plus ugly equals smugly.

"Sick bastard." You grumbled noticing your face was now burred in his chest.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Only nice words in the house of DoctorLalonde. Only nice, kind, tolerable words. "

"Asshole."

"Now tell Doc what's been bothering you." He said, ignoring your comment. You snapped, not really in anger, but in something unknown. Holy shit, does he really care? And for the first time in years, you cried. You cried and snot was running down your nose. You fucking sobbed and it hurt. And he only held you. He rocked you back and forth and never said a word.

And for the first time, ever since coming out of that rabbit hole, you felt everything was okay. And it was going to be okay. You felt safe, in the identical arms wrapped around you. You were safe.

 

* * *

 

 

You both never spoke of why you were crying afterwards. You only talked and every once in a while he'd let you use his shirt as a tissue. It reminds you of a movie Jade once made you watch online with her. Garden State. This is love.

You weren't quite sure what kind of love. But it was defiantly one of the kind and comforting kind of loves. And for once. It was just quiet. Not tense or awkward. But just. Silence. It reminds you of a fond memory you once had as a kind.

When you were around eight, you slept up on the roof of your shitty apartment building. It was quiet and a steady breeze threaded it's fingers into your hair and left. Then it came back and so on. But the sky was dark blue, really dark blue, and the stars shone like diamonds. Shining bright and showing off their beauty. And it was just calm. Quiet. You only ever did this when Bro wasn't coming home.

You had a feeling he knew about it anyway.

Somehow, you fell asleep, just talking to each other and tangled in his arms. It was weird wasn't it? But it wasn't like you weren't raised by the hugest wacko ever. So this isn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you.

 

* * *

 

You woke up the next morning alone. Thank Jegus. It must have been a dream. Because what the hell was that? You balling your eyes into your twins shirt. And since when did you cry? Bro would have been disappointed.

Eggs and pancakes flooded your senses. And how long has it been since you've had an actual breakfast? Honestly, you've had cereal most of your life. You decide you'll stop moping if it gets you an amazing breakfast. You follow the smell into what you believe is the kitchen and see (you don't even know what to call him. D.L.?) standing at the stove flipping pancakes and you may or may not be slightly impressed over such a small thing.

D.L. (you're totally naming him that now) turns to smile at you. He flashes his pearly whites and happy blood-orange eyes. He doesn't seem to be upset he got an abnormal trait. You wonder what that says about you. Then he pauses. It was a quick flicker and passed by quickly until he was grinning again.

"Yo, Cherry, how many pancakes?" Cherry? You feel for your shades and you freeze. They're gone. You panic. Oh god, now he's never going to think of you normally again. You turn to maybe run away- just get out of there as fast as you can- but he grabs your elbow.

"Hey!" He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. You were maybe six inches apart which is a good distance, but it felt so close. "I asked how many pancakes you wanted Cherry."

"I-uh." You stammered. Who the fuck was this guy and what did he think he was doing to you? You noticed he was wearing a pink frilly apron that said 'Kiss the cook' and a spatula was in his spare hand. He seemed to move an inch closer. (You noticed there was freckles splattered across his face, ones you didn't have, and his skin a tad tanner and his nose was pointed but pretty-) "F-five?" You said it like a question.

He laughed and stepped away. "Chocolate chips or no?"

"Chocolate chips." You answered immediately.

"Alright, five chocolate chips for the big man coming up." He said and waved his spatula shooing away. "I'll call you when it's done."

You don't think you've ever been happier to eat.

 

* * *

  
It was on a rainy Saturday, Jade and John were busy with family matters. Rose was at Kanaya's and Karkat with Terezi. So it was just you alone in a house with him. You ended up in a mess of tangled limbs on your bed, talking quietly, your laughs only disturbing the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

All had gone quiet suddenly and you just closed your eyes. Listening to the rain blow against your window. His hand was on your cheek, thumb tracing out circular patterns. You opened your eyes, your shades were on your nightstand, as you've grown more comfortable not wearing them around D.L. He preferred you didn't anyway, and you couldn't say why. He's called you Cherry ever since then too. It annoys you, but you don't bother to correct him.

And suddenly there was a warmth on your lips and you knew immediately what it was. You weren't squirming to get out of his grip. There was no freaking out, although there should have been because your twins, but it was just you, slowly returning the kiss. It didn't get heated. It was just soft and short, and then you parted. When you pulled away, he winked at you and smiled.

"Man, if I knew you weren't going to murder me, I would've done that sooner."

"Man, you really are a sick bastard," you replied, the corner of your lips slightly up turned.

His grin only widened. "No, clearly you're the sick bastard here."

"What? How am I the sick bastard here?" You asked. "I'm not creeping on my twin."

"well, I wouldn't call it creeping if you're returning it. And that's why you're the sick bastard."

You grabbed a pillow at the end of the bed and smacked him with it. He chuckled putting his arms out in front of him. "Fine! I take it back!" He shouted at you as you repeatedly hit him. And you felt completely and utterly content.

"Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry for it being so weird. :P


End file.
